Godsent
by ManyPainfulGuiltyDoubts
Summary: Jonah was not the only person trying to help Matt during his time in Connecticut.
1. Guard and Guide

**Hey guys! Well, this is my first posted story and I want to thank you for taking your time to read it, I really appreciate it. This, obviously, is a haunting in connect icut fanfiction, so none of the characters exept for Angel is mine. The poem written at the end of this chapter is not mine either, it was written by an anonomys author and stanzas were featured in the movie. Now, on with the show!**

**~intro/ two dead boys~**

Ever so many years, in special cases, the lord will send a being, as we know as angels, down to earth. These angels are not the normal angels that died peacefully, all nice and warm in their beds with their famililes by their side with a smile on their faces, no, these angels died in some of the worst ways imaginable. Murder, rape, abuse, drugs, drinking, and many other tradgetys that would boggle your mind.

These angels are different from the others, they understand the pleasure it is to be in the paradise that is heaven, they suffered so much in their lives, much more than most do. They suffered from the tourture of being totally dependent of something that they knew would eventually kill them and yet, they had no ambition or the ability to quit. Some suffered from living in a total hell from day to day and being unable to stop what was happening until it was taken to far. The rest of these special group of angels suffered for only a short while, but still realized the evil that existed in this world in the final moments of their life.

God used these angels expecially for the task of guarding and guiding because of their lives on Earth. The experiancs they had during the time they were alive mad them better than the ones that had an ideal life because they had a better understanding of what their wards were going through. The wards always are going through something terrible that has made them lose their faith.

Like in one case, the mother of a young girl found out that her sweet, perfect little princess had been strangled to death by her boyfriend, a man that her baby looked up to as a father. The mother, named Tracy, lost all her faith in god, if there even was one because she figured, if he was as good as they say why would her baby be gone? Tracy rebeled agianst him and agianst all that reatched out to help her. The lord sent help in the form of Danial.

Danial was the result of a drunken night between two crack heads. He was born into the world of prostitution, drugs, and drinking so it was no surprise when he joined into that lifestyle. His salvation came in the form of a little girl of his own, a big brown eyed red haired princess. He turned his life around, all so she would have a better life than he did and would not make the same mistakes her daddy did.

Four years after she was born, hell came knocking on the door in the form of his old "buddies." They killed shot his baby dead right in front of him and then turned the smoking barral to him. Danial helped Tracy turn her life back to the way it was before with his own experience. When the lord called Danial back to heaven Tracy was engaged to the preacher of a local church and was an active member.

But this story is not about Danial and Tracy, no, this story is of a tougher challenge where depper bonds will be formed. This story is about a cancer stricken teenaged boy who had lost all hope and faith in god, going through what he came to believe was the hardest time in his young life, and the beautiful angel named Angel with a past all her own.

Two dead boys

One bright day in the middle of the night,  
2. Two dead boys got up to fight,  
3. Back to back they faced each other,  
4. Drew their swords and shot each other,

5. One was blind and the other could not see  
6. So they chose a dummy for a referee.  
7. A blind man went to see fair play,  
8. A dumb man went to shout "hooray!"

9. A paralysed donkey passing by,  
10. Kicked the blind man in the eye,  
11. Knocked him through a nine inch wall,  
12. Into a dry ditch and drowned them all,

13. A deaf policeman heard the noise,  
14. And came to kill the two dead boys,  
15. If you don't believe this lie is true,  
16. Ask the blind man he saw it too!

**Well, what did you all think? Not bad for a first time writer with no beta, right? And about the beta thing, I am looking so if you are interested please message me, I am in desperate need of one. The next chapter should be better and longer, but I have no idea when I will update, though. Thanks for reading and please, please review!**


	2. Why would he

**Hey guys, I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, MidnightNailPolish (love you too ethel), ..****, and ****Raine44354****. Thanks to my new Beta Crazy4Marko, your awsome hun! And Raine44354, you will find out more about Tracy and Reverend Popescu later…hint hint. **

Matt Campbell was in hell. All he ever felt was crippling pain and guilt. Now, people could understand the pain he felt because of the cancer that had taken over his once strong and able body, but the teenage boy would have rather felt twice as much pain if it would take away the black cloud of guilt that hung over his head. It was because of him that his family was like this. It was his fault that his father was drivin to drinking and lying. It was because of him that his family was in debt and barley functionong anymore.

Matt felt tears start to well up in his eyes, burning them in his effort to keep them at bay. How could he have done this to his family, not once, but _twice_! Two times he had put his family through this tourture, the tourture of seeing a loved family member wither away into a shell of what he once was before he died. Matt caught sight of his reflection in his vanity mirror and cringed from what the mirror showed.

A thin gaunt corpse looking boy was looking back at him. The thing looked back into his eyes, then over his body. Almost gray skin was streached taunt over brittle bird-like bones in the sharp panes of his face, looking even worse because of the dark blackish purple circles under his navy eyes. Matt could barley stand to look at his shirtless body. There was no longer any muscle dephenition anymore, but no fat either. All there was was bones and skin all over his once athletic body. The first time cancer took him, him, he was a 14 year old freshman runningback that was built! Then when a bad bruise he recived while playing ceased to heal, his mom Sarah got worried. After much begging and pleading on her part, she finally got her son to go to the hospital. There, her worst fears were confermied. It was cancer.

A gust of wind ruffled his already messy dirty-blonde hair. A smirk streached across his still handsome face, but did not reach his eyes. Ahh, his hair, how he had missed it. After starting chemo the first time, it was only a short amount of time until his hair all fell out in massive clumps. Before he started chemo, is hair hung around is face and well past his ears. When all of his hair had fallen out and his face lost that still clinging baby fat, he looked like a walking skeloton and as told so by the people he once considered friends.

Matt always wondered if that is why his mother had pulled him out of school until he was in remonition. Then, a thought hit him hard. What if those two years were the last two years he had to live a halfway normal life? All that time he had to enjoy life as a normal, healthy teen boy he had taken for granted. Instead of worrying about his cancer coming back of if they missed something and he dropped dead on he spot, he could have been outside and enjoying life! He could have been enjoying the sun beating down on his face and listening to the birds chirp, be climing the tree in the back yard, or hanging out at the public pool instead of hiding in his room or around the house, mooping and doing nothing. How could he have been so stupid!

The small sterling silver cross hanging on the nail beside of the mirror he had been staring so intensly into caught his eye. It was small and thin, but in its on simple way was beautiful. Sarah must have put it back up after seeing it in my trash can, Matt thought. He had been hoping she would have taken the hint, but of course, she didn't. His mom just didn't understand he had lost his faith. If there even was a God, why would he have been doing something like this to him?

Matt had been a good boy, only missing Sunday church if he was sick or if they were out of town on vacation, he prayed before every meal and before bed every night, had been respectful to his elders and the younger children he was around, he had just been an all around good boy! And yet, God had cursed him with one of the most terrible diseases known to man. How could a god have done this to him.

Sarah stood at her eldest sons doorway, watching him watching himself. She could see the changes in him. Not the obvious changes in his apperence, but the changes in his demenor. Her Matt used to be so happy and sunny, never with a frown on his face and was so funny, like it was his mission to make everyone happy and laughing. Now, it was a rare occasion in he would actually smile a real smile, and even then it never reatched his beautiful navy blue eyes.

He looks so much like his father. Matt had always looked like Peter, and Billy looked like her. Matt and Peter shared the same gourgeous eyes, full and some what pouty lips, and oval and yet somewhat almond shapped eyes. Pretty much all he got from me was the hair color and unfortunatly, my stature. She glanced at the clock on his nightstand and cringed.

"Matt, we are already running late, here is your shirt and sorry it took so long to do, I couldn't find the iorning board, your father put it up in the wrong place again." The mentioned boy jumped. He had not known his mother was standing there. The shirt that she was talking about was a navy blue and mustard yellow sweater. Even though it was July, he was always cold.

"Thanks Mom, you didn't have to iron it,I am sure it would have been fine. Besides, by the time we get there it would be wrinkled anyway." He slipped the shirt over his head and walked through the front door after his mom, jingled the knob to make sure it was shut, and started to walk to the car. But, something made him stop and turn to look at the attic window.

What he saw made him freeze and his heart stop. His cousin Wendy and her youngest sister Mary were standing at the one big window in their shared bedroom watching him and Sarah leave, which was not an unusual occurance, but it was the person standing right in front of them with her face pressed almost right agianst the window that scared him. She was translucent, glowing, and beautiful, but she was unseen by all exepth him and her glowing silver blue eyes were boring straight into his.

**Well guys, was it better than the last? This one is like three or four hundred words longer than the last, I hope you all lke it and I am working on the third right now. Please please review and stick with me, I promise I will get better, but thanks for wasting your time and reading my crappy stories when you could be reading a better one.**


	3. An Angel's Mind

**Hey guys, thank you for waiting so long on this chapter, but I have been really busy with family stuff and getting ready to start school. I will try to update as often as I can and whenever I have time although it may be everyday or once a week, depending on how it has gone. Thanks to my reviewers, however few they may be, and I wanted to say the next chapter, which I may or may not have already written, will come only when my subscribers have reviewed or I get 5 reviews for this chapter. It's not hard guys! And I just noticed that I have forgotten to mention my disclaimer in the previous chapters, so remember guys, haunting in Connecticut is an absolutely amazing movie, but it is not my brain child, I only own Angel and the other people you do not recognize from the movie, so thanks for not suing me!**

If you asked the angels of heaven, the best feature there would be the viewing pools. These treasured things were set into a cratered like cloud and was filled with a gooey silver substance. When an angel stirred the substance with his or her hand, the image of the person or people they wanted to watch would appear.

The pools were a way of seeing what their loved ones of despised ones were doing and thinking at that instant of time. Sometimes it can be a bittersweet viewing, like a deceased solider watching his newborn baby girl being born without him there or a young man watching his once beautiful young lover die an old woman all nice and warm and snug in her bed with her husband and all of her children and grandchildren there with her to bid their last goodbyes.

Other times they are pure happy viewings. A son being safely returned home from the middle of hell called Iraq, a child finally climbing that 100 year old tree that has daunted him for what seemed like ever, or a wedding, or seeing a new life being brought into the world.

Weddings were one of Angel's favorite things to watch. The binding of two souls swearing to love each other to death and beyond. An eternal swearing of loyalty, faith, and trust that so few will commit and stay loyal too in this day and age. Sometimes Angel felt bitter, she would never get to feel that adrenaline rush and pure happiness of walking down that long, petal covered aisle perched on her daddy's arm to the person she loved with all of her heart and wanted to spend forever with standing at the end of the seemingly miles long carpet.

Angel would never get to see that beautiful man standing beside the man of god with his crew standing behind him. She would never see the terrified but thrilled look on his green, sweaty face as doubts ran through his mind of whither she would actually go through with this whole wedding thing, or if he could actually make her happy for the rest of her life. One of her favorite things of weddings was the vows and the endings.

The resounding sound of the grooms determined "I do," and the brides soft happy one that was so sure. And she loved the kiss, so soft and firm and conveying so many strong emotions in one press of the lips, it was unbelievable.

Her other favorite things to be in the room with is births. No, she doesn't watch _down there_ when the birth is taking place, oh no, she doesn't think she could handle watching that. The part she loves watching is the bond between the two people who had made the life being brought into the world possible. The woman screaming and threatening her partner, and him wincing from the pain in his hand while trying to calm her down.

Angel was almost always in the room when a rape/abuse victim gives birth. If anything she shows up just so the victim is not alone in the room, even if they do not know it. Everyone needs a hand to hold in all of the special moments in their life, and sometimes the almost mother will feel Angel's impossibly small hand in theirs and will squeeze. Afterwards the now mother will look around for the unseen helper, holding the beautiful baby in her arms.

For Angel, that was her purpose, to help people. People who are suffering a slow, painful death, torturous death like hers was. She was lucky enough to be part of the lord's special group of saviors. The saviors were the people who suffered from the most gruesome and terrifying deaths you could imagine that taught them to appreciate the peacefulness and safeness that is heaven. And she loved it, just being in the room with people who don't know who or what she is and sometimes that she is there at all.

The best feeling in the world is the one you get after you are there to help a person with a life altering crisis going on and just sitting there and holding their hand like it was a nice warm security blanket.

Angel felt the stirring in her head and felt something similar to a bubble popping in your mouth, at first tight and kind of unpleasant, and then when it pops an open, pleasant feeling. The most unbelievable voice ever spoke _inside _her mind. The voice was warm and loving, mellow and smooth, calming and soothing; it was all of the pleasant things there ever were rolled into one. It was deep and had a fatherly undertone in it. This was the voice of God.

The amazing voice whispered softly in the ironically named angels head, "Go to one of the viewing pools, my child, I shall do thy rest for you."

Angel slowly stood from the bench she was sitting on and slowly and peacefully strolled through the beautiful emerald colored grass covered fields in which the normal angels were doing what they liked best or desired to do all of their lives on earth.

She saw one of her favorite couples sitting in one of the meadows near the main field. They were sitting at one of the old fashioned two seater bug-eyed ice cream table across from one of one another with a glass bottle of coke between them. The coke had two straws, one pink and one green, and was the centerfold of the table. The attractive young lady was wearing a red with white polka dot t-shirt dress and her young, equally attractive beau was wearing his army greens. They were smiling and laughing like they never went through the pain they did to be together.

The young lady was Anna Lynne and her solider was David. They dated in a small hick town before World War II started. He was 18 and wild, always cruising around in his hot shiny black pick-up truck with his "gang" in the back. Anna Lynne was the first girl allowed to set her pretty little butt on the smooth leather seat that soon became what the people called her throne. She was the shy but polite bell of the town. Nobody knew how he had convinced the preacher's daughter to date him, but all they cared about was that she appeared to be happy. And Anna Lynne had never been happier before.

When the war broke out, David enlisted against Anna Lynne's wishes. She was afraid of losing her prince charming in the hell of the battlefield, and she was right, she did. David died after only two months of service. After receiving the news, it was like Anna Lynne had died too. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't eat, couldn't breathe. She didn't live.

Anna Lynne eventually got over her deceased prince charming death, but never over him. She couldn't, not with his child in her womb. After finding out about the baby, Anna Lynne tried her best to live as much as she could. She finished school, got a job and found a house. David had started to appear in her dreams up until the day their child was born and the day she died. They were the same day.

Angel kept walking past the couple, but still kept their story in mind. In a way, she felt bitter. It would never be her to feel the result of love moving in her womb, she would never see the scrunched pink face of her beautiful baby boy, and would never feel the rush of motherly love wash over her as she held the precious, warm gift from God sleeping and snuggled up in her arms. No, all of the chances had been cruelly ripped away from her.

The cloud felt soft and pleasantly cool against her knees as she hit the base of one of the viewing pools. One impossibly small pale hand dipped into the gooey silver substance and let her mind free of all of her thoughts and relinquished control. She felt the thoughts of her creator flow through her mind and into the pool.

Instantly, the crater of the cloud basin turned a bluish yellow for a second before showing a bird's eye view of a typical teenager's room. She was looking through a rock band poster ceiling down upon a bed less mattress covered in white sheets with a navy comforter. The mattress was laid upon light wood floors with a trashcan beside it. An oak colored oval vanity mirror stood almost directly across from the mattress bed. Drawers were half closed, some with clothes keeping them from shutting and others had no excuse, just that the closer was to week or too lazy to do it.

Finally, Angel noticed the owner of the kind of messy room. The boy, almost man, was standing shirtless in front of the vanity's mirror. In normal since he was short and small in stature but against her 4'10'' almost emaciated form, he would be a giant. His skin was almost as grey and ashen ash hers was before the rest of her blood flowed out of her body and into deaths arms, and it was stretched taunt against bare, fragile bones.

It was when she got to his face is when Angel had to catch her no longer needed breath. He was painfully beautiful, at least to her. His face was thin and on the longish side, with sunken cheeks and prominent cheekbones. His eyes were a gorgeous but dead navy color, set in sort of almond sort of oval eye sockets framed by thick, black lashes. His nose was straight and on the edge of being upturned at the end. His dirty blond/light brown hair fell messily onto his forehead and danced with the wind coming through the window set onto the far wall. And his lips, oh gosh, his lips! They were perfect, sort of colorless but still pink, and even though they were chapped, Angel would be able to tell that if his full and plump lips would brush against hers, they would still be somehow soft.

But one of the main thoughts she allowed to stick out of the dozens she had running through her mind was, 'I wonder how he would look if he was healthy?'

The image flashed through her mind, and she felt her heart flutter in her cheat, as if it was about to beat like it hasn't in 30 years. He was still on the short and slim stature line, but he was muscled and was coated in a nice light tan. He had a healthy glow surrounding him and a blush on his cheeks. Speaking of his cheeks, they were full but not plump. In the image she was sent, the boy was shirtless and leaning against a porch rail with the summer sun beating down upon his freckled back. Those lips were pink, border lining red, and unchapped. They were parted and laughing, showing white teeth and emitting a deep happy laugh that made an angel shiver.

"This boy is your next assignment, he is cancer ridden for the second time. His name is Matthew Campbell, almost 18 years of age, and has lost his hope and faith in everything. Your job is the usual, befriend him and show him the light and bring back the hope that he abandoned long ago. The rules stay the same. If you are unsuccessful, nothing changes, you come back here and return life as you know it, but if you do succeed your choice of scar will disappear. He will not permanently die until he is 81 years of age, but he will have a close call and will get worse. Good luck my child, and I am with you every step of the way."

God told her most of the information she would need for this mission, and she was quite exited for it. Angel slowly walked to the elevator that would take her down to the place in which she was to be sent. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the nauseating jerking feeling that came from being transported.

Sun graced her face but she felt none of the warmth that is associated with it. She opened her eyes and found the end of her nose was pressed gently against the glass plane of an attic window. Angel could _feel _the heartbeats of the two healthy very alive humans standing behind her, but her focus was of what was standing in front of her.

Matt and who she assumed to be his mother was walking out of the house she was in and walking towards the station wagon in the driveway. Suddenly, her handsome ward turned to the window and his beautiful navy eyes widened in fear. They were staring right into _hers._

**Remember guys, review! And what does God mean by assignment? Review and I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. Bye!**


	4. Graveyard pictures

This chapter is for my southern sister, jessicacullen45, and everyone thank her or this chapter would have never been born. And sorry everyone for the long wait, our internet has been messed up, I just started school, and I have been the unfortunate victim of a major writers block. Remember everyone, the wonderful movie Haunting in Connecticut or its characters is not mine, although I wish it was so. Well, on with it!

______________________________________________________________________________

Maybe some people aren't meant to be in our lives forever. maybe some are just passing through to make us alittle stronger for the next time. - an xanga site.

_____________________________________________________________________

Pain was racking Matt's body. His body was rebelling agianst him, jerking and withering. Oxygen was almost impossible because of the screams choking him.

Sarah could hardly concentrate on the road. Her boy was trying so hard to be strong and she couldn't be prouder. The wooden cross dangling from her rearview mirror was illuminated from the setting sun. Sarah drew her eyes from what was reflected in that mirror, her boy finally asleep and at rest, to the necklace.

That necklace represented so much. It was her mother's day present from almost ten years before, when and from Matt when he was seven. Her father, God bless his soul, was a carpender and would always be carving something out of wood. Anything from birds or boats, or crosses.

Matt always looked up to him, and when the opprotunity presented itself, he jumped on the chance to spend the long weekend with his "Paps." During that weekend, Paps taught the young Matt how to make a cross and string it on a lond strand of thread to make the necklace that now hung so faithfully on his mother's mirror. Sure, it was crudley carved and rough in some places, but it kept her memory of the old Matt alive.

"Lord, please don't let him suffer, it's killing us all." Sarah was so focused on trying to express in words what her deepest thoughts were, she never noticed the beautiful pair of bright baby blue-grey eyes staring at her through the mirror. "He just means so much to all off us, and by doing this to him you are killing us all." Matt's voice broke her prayer.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, right?" Sarah smiled, "I'm not talking to myself, I was talking to god." Matt's face snarled up. "And talking to an unexisting thing is like, stage two, that can't be good." She was about to retort when Matt claasped his hand over his mouth. "Pull over Mom, I'm going to be sick.' "Matt, you can't get out of this conversation by.." He cut her off, "No Mom, i am seriously going to be sick."

Sarah's look of anger was almost instantly replaced by a look of concern as she pulled over to the side of the road. Almost instantly Matt was out of the car and into the ditch as the bitter bile spewed unwilingly from his throat and mouth and onto his hand and the dry ground infront of his feet. Over the sounds of his vomiting he could hear the sound of a car door opening.

"No Mom, I am okay, just, just stay in the car, alright?" And it all started agian, the burning of his vomiting and the hate, burning even more in the pit of his chest. Hate for himself, hate for God, hate for this damn sickness that he just had to get.

After what seemed like forever Matt was finally confident enough in his ability to not puke again. Wiping his mouth, he walked to the parked station wagon. After sitting and getting settled in the backseat Matt got into his favorite car sleep position. Sitting up straight and his head turned and using his left shoulder and window as his pillow.

Sarah opened her mouth to adress their previous conversation. "Matt honey, this phase your..." "Mom I really don't feel like or am in the mood to talk about this right now." His mom's eyes started to mist over. " But this isn't healty, honey." Matt huffed. " I love you, Mom, put please, just shut up and let me sleep."

Sarah pursed her lips and started to actually watch the road and not her son. The said son relaxed and shut his eyes and let himself be covered by the darkness.

He was in a place he had never seen. The color was off and bleak, like all of the oxygen in the place had been replaced by an opaque fog. Headstoes and mosulems surrounded an old tree that was bending. Under the hanging, leave baring branches Matt could make out the shadows of two grave. Something compeled him to walk over there and move the branches, so he did.

What he saw shocked him. There was two headstones, both small and not well maintained with faded writing. He bent down to read them and to dust off the grime that covered the pictures. The first headstone lacked the dates and only had one simple word above the picture, Jonah. The black-and-white photograph showed a boy around his age. He was handsome in an old fashioned sort of way. It showed a pale, light eyed, dark haired young boy, there was nothing typical about it, bit something about it tugged at Matt.

What was so special about this picture? He couldn't understand it. The next headstone had nothing on it other than the picture, but that alone was enough to take his breath away. Matt jumped up in shock and turned to run, but the people behind him stopped him from doing so. The only thing the two people had in common was the translucent skin. The farthest one away, the male, was tall and lean with a handsome but emotionless face. His long, big hand was resting on the girl in front of him's shoulder.

She grabbed his attention almost immediatly. She was short, maybe comming to his underarms, and malnourished looking. The small part of her skin that was showing was rough with the deep scars of he past. The glowing clear almond round eyes conveyed years of knowledge and pain. She broke away from the young man behind her and started to walk to a stunned Matt. Each step forward she took another step back he took, until he tripped over the crumbling tombstone and his back hit the weeping tree.

The glowing girl grace fully stepped over the grave and bent down over him. The strange eyes locked with his and she leaned and brushed his face with her cold hands.

"Poor Matt, look at all this thing has done to you." her delicate hand was now covered with a foul smelling, pinful looking soot- like thing. "This cancer is not only killing your body, but your faith as well. Well, we will just have to fix that, won't we?" Her smile was sad, but faithfull.

Matt awoke with a scream just as his mom was pulling into the driveway. "What? What is it?' Sarah was scared, this was not a pain scream but a scream of fear. But Matt didn't hear her, his mind was still back at the bleak graveyard with the boy Jonah and the girl from the window.


End file.
